


Couch

by to_the_wick (Jei_Stark)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jei_Stark/pseuds/to_the_wick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper fantasizes on Tony's couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couch

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by a NSFW banner made by cincoflex@Livejournal.

She was drunk. That was the only explanation for it.  
  
She didn't even have the sense to be naked in her own bed, oh no. And not Tony's bed either. No no no, _Mister Stark's Bedroom_ was off-limits -- and actually had been that way since he'd returned. No, she was naked on his _couch_ in front of the fireplace, and her tipsy brain still hadn't pieced together the logic where being in front of a fire would make a person _hot_.  
  
Of course, she was hot in an entirely different way right now.   
  
And she was very, very glad he was at a business meeting on the other coast, because seeing her like this? Tipsy in that slow and sensual way, sprawled out on his couch, breathing heavily, squirming just _so_ as her fingers played down her stomach and then further down, eyes half-glassy as she imagined those twirling fingers were his? It wouldn't do, not at all. She wasn't that kind of girl, no, not ever, _never ever._  
  
It's just that, well... sometimes she fantasized, that's all. Just a little.  
  
  
  
Somewhere in New York, sprawled out on the sheets of a deluxe bed in a deluxe hotel room, Tony Stark jerked himself off slowly in the dark, eyes closed, thinking of red hair.


End file.
